mangs_got_talentfandomcom-20200215-history
Mang's Got Talent (season 13)
Season thirteen of the talent show competition series Mang's Got Talent premiered on May 28, 2019. Nick Cannon is replacing Tyra Banks as the new host. TreVaughn Martin returned for his thirteenth season. Alaina Rossley and Kennedy Long are new to the judging panel, replacing Ariel Glenn, McKayla Askew and Korey Robinson. Season changes On February 11, 2019, RTL4 announced a change to the program's host and its judging panel following the conclusion of the twelfth season. Banks decided to leave, moving on to other projects. She was replaced by Nick Cannon, both McKayla Askew, Korey Robinson and Ariel Glenn decided to leave Mang's Got Talent due to the latter headlining a Sassy Girl group tour all 2019, and the former producing a new fashion competition series to Google. both Cheerleaders Alaina Rossley, Aydan Faulkner and Aydan Faulkner replaced them, joining returning judge TreVaughn Martin. Preliminary auditions The season had preliminary open call auditions in Portland, Bangor, Augusta, Lewiston, Camden, Bar Harbor and Saco. Auditions in front of the judges were taped at the Merrill Auditorium from March 3–21. Golden Buzzer The golden buzzer returned for its sixth consecutive season. Any act that receives the golden buzzer during the judges' auditions will be sent directly to the live shows and will not compete in the Judge Cuts round. Alaina Rossley became the first judge to hit the buzzer, for singer and pianist Kodi Lee.Aydan Faulkner was second to press it, for 21-year-old singer and rapper, Joseph Allen. TreVaughn Martin was the third person to press it, for 11-year old violinist Tyler Butler-Figueroa. Nick Cannon was fourth to press it, for the Detroit Youth Choir. Judge Cuts As in previous seasons, one guest judge will join the panel each show and will be given one golden buzzer opportunity to send an act straight to the live shows. Guest judges will not be given a red buzzer to use. Any act that receives four red buzzers will be immediately leave the competition. The guest judges are former The Tonight Show host and Jay Leno's Garage star Jay Leno, country music singer Brad Paisley, The Office and Unbreakable Kimmy Schmidt actress Ellie Kemper as well as basketball player, Marcus Cameron. } Advanced | Quarterfinal Wildcard | Eliminated | Advanced Immediately |} Week 1 Guest judge: Brad Paisley Date: July 16, 2019 Week 2 Guest judge: Marcus Cameron Date: July 23, 2019 Week 3 Guest judge: Ellie Kemper Date: July 30, 2019 Week 4 Guest judge: Jay Leno Date: August 6, 2019 Quarterfinals The quarterfinals were broadcast live from the O'Maine Studios in Maine starting on August 13, 2019 with twelve acts performing each night. The following night the results were announced to the public with seven of the twelve acts proceeding to the semifinals. Each week viewers of the show had the opportunity to send one act, determined by popular vote, using "Dunkin' Save" due to a sponsorship contract with Dunkin Donuts, via the America's Got Talent app or the official website. Week 1 (August 13–14) Guests: Shin Lim with Jay Leno; Bianca Ryan, Brian King Joseph, and Sofie Dossi Because of an error in the voting system on Tuesday’s show, the Dunkin Save consisted of acts which placed in 7th, 8th and 9th, thus there was no Judges Choice. Week 2 (August 20–21) Guest: Susan Boyle Week 3 (August 27–28) Guest: Celestia and Deadly Games Top 36 acts : Winner | Runner-up | Third place : Finalist| Semi-finalist (eliminated) | Quarter-finalist (eliminated) : Wildcard (Semi-finals) : Wildcard (Quarter-finals) : Golden Buzzer (Auditions) : Golden Buzzer (Judge Cuts) Contestants who appeared in other seasons or shows Ratings References External links * * 13 Category:2019 American television seasons